


Flowers Growing From Your Skin

by mysterytheseahorse



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Tyler Joseph - Fandom, josh dun - Fandom, joshler - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anxiety, Brendon Urie - Freeform, Bullying, Depression, Fluff, Hallucinations, M/M, Mental Illness, Tree Houses, chronic hallucinatory psychosis, comment pls i need validation, dont read if youre gonna be triggered pls n thank u, highschool au kinda, i didnt know the forest fic existed when i wrote this ok trust me this isnt like the forest fic, i literally didnt update for 49579275 years oopsie daisy, joshler - Freeform, minor characters - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:36:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4220217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterytheseahorse/pseuds/mysterytheseahorse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse of blue out of the corner of my eye sends my head flicking up. A frizzy mess of cerulean hair sits on top of the head of a boy whose muscular back is being hugged too tightly by a tank top. When he turns around from the reception desk, I see his lips are bitten raw and his eyes are nervous. His fingers make loud cracks as he pushes and pulls on them. His eyes meet mine, and they fall so quickly that I question if he even actually looked at me. He shuffles awkwardly over to a chair in the corner and sits down, fiddling with too much concentration on the zipper of his jacket.</p><p>God, I hope I'm not seeing things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers Growing From Your Skin

hello friends. i am very sorry to anyone who was reading the story and invested in it, but i have deleted “flowers growing from your skin.” i started that story a very long time ago, and now, almost four years later, i have matured as a writer, person, and storyteller. flowers was not only a story in poor taste, i feel, but also one that i’m just simply not interested in anymore. i used mental illness as a romantic plot device, not even to mention that it’s a mental illness i have no experience with. i’m sorry for anyone who this gross story triggered or to anyone who felt that their illness was trivialized because of me. if you’re interested in my writing, i promise my more recent stories are much more well written and now i try very hard to educate myself before writing about something i’m not experienced with. thank you for reading my work, and for reading this.


End file.
